An Affair to Forget!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Lucas & Brooke dated. Lucas & Peyton cheated. Brooke & Lucas broke up. this happened 3 times. Lucas & Peyton dated. Lucas & Brooke cheated. Now Brooke's pregnant. They're all screwed. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! eventual BL. BH friendship. minor LP. READ
1. Chapter 1

**An Affair to Forget!**

Brooke and Lucas dated, Peyton and Lucas cheated, Brooke and Lucas broke up, Peyton and Lucas dated, Peyton and Lucas broke up, Brooke and Lucas dated, Peyton on Lucas cheated, Brooke and Lucas broke up, Peyton and Lucas dated… Brooke and Lucas cheated… Brooke's pregnant. They're all screwed!

_Summary:__ Brooke and Lucas tried to be friends after he cheated on her with Peyton twice and then began to date Peyton. Brooke tried to be nice. They were all going to try and be friends. Until she and Lucas slept together and she got pregnant._

_Now they're all screwed. EVENTUALLY BRUCAS! Major Baley friendship. Some Leyton, not much. Breyton are fighting. Naley are together._

**A/N: I'm completely stuck with 'The Search For Something Real'. I don't know where to go! Any ideas? Suggestions please! Read it and tell me what to do!**

**For the mean I time I wrote this coz it wouldn't get out of my head.**

**Chapter 1! Pink Crosses!**

"Shit." I curse as I look at the pink lines that mix together and form a cross. A pink cross has been my worst nightmare for a few months, and now it's a reality. That pink cross on that damn pregnancy test is staring back at me and taunting me.

"Shit." I curse again and throw the test the trash.

"So it was positive?" a voice asks and I look over to find my best friend Haley standing in the doorway. I'd almost forgotten she was there. But I shouldn't have I know that she'll always be there for me… no matter what. This whole situation has proved it.

Haley James has been one of my best friends for almost 3 years; Haley James-Scott has been my best friend for an extra 1.

A model A + student who didn't really like to party all the time and who'd never drank vodka until she met me and married at 17 Haley and I couldn't have been better best friends even if we'd tried. We also couldn't have been more different. Until five minutes ago… or rather two months ago. I'm a D – student always on the border of failing, who's loved to party since I was thirteen and who's drank vodka enough times not to remember and who swore I'd never marry I have one thing in common with Haley, and she with me… we're both pregnant.

Only problem is me being pregnant is possibly the worst thing to have happened with the worst timing and in the worst situation EVER!

While Haley being pregnant is a dream come true for her and her husband Nathan who live together.

Don't get me wrong I've always wanted kids, just not at 17. And not alone. What about the father? The father is my ex-boyfriend… no big deal except he's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me for months behind my back with my best friend. It gets better don't worry.

I then cut all ties with them expecting them to get together. They didn't work out, later he fought for me and she did too. I became friends with her again and his girlfriend again… big mistake. On both counts.

I thought we were happy. I was on cloud 9… I thought he was too. I thought she was happy for me. I thought we were best friends again. I thought he loved me. I thought she cared about me. I thought wrong. They cheated on me again and this time it hurt me so much I just left for the summer. I left and when I cam back they were together. They broke when I came back. He said he wanted to be with me. I believed him.

Until they stabbed me in the back… again.

Third time's a charm I guess.

Or at least it is for Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer… Tree Hill High's new golden couple.

That did it. I broke up with him and he got with her. After a few months I was beginning to miss him. He must have missed me too. He came round and asked to be friends. I said we could be. I've never forgiven her. She's never cared. She hated we were hanging out together. She told him not to see me. He said no. I guess I was trying to make her jealous or mad or something when I showed up at his house with 'Weird Science' and suggested we all watch it together. She refused and wanted me to leave. He said it sounded cool and we could all be adult about the situation. She stormed out and I went to leave. He told me to stay; he said we'd watch the movie… that'll be it. He swears.

It wasn't. we opened some wine and began to watch the movie. Each scene ment a new bottle and after the credits rolled we did too, right to his bedroom.

I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. I can't say that I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I can't say I wasn't happy or that I didn't think of it as some sort of karmic punishment against her. It was exactly what she did to me.

Except now I'm pregnant. I did what she did to me and I ended up becoming the whore she was. The one she called me. The one I wish I wasn't.

"Shit." I curse for the third time and I drift over to Haley. I feel the hot prickling sensation of tears in my eyes that I know are now falling.

"What am I going to do Hales?" I hear myself sob and before the words are out of my mouth I feel her arms around me and she takes me to sit on the bed.

"It'll be all right." I hear her tell me and whisper other soothing things to me that will make me feel better. I know they would if I could hear them. If I was listening, only thing is all the wonderful things Haley's telling me that are sure to make be stop being a blubbering mess in her arms are falling on deaf ears. I'm already miles away lost in my own thoughts.

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were supposed to be in love. They were supposed to be the perfect couple. So where did I fit in? Where does Brooke Davis, Lucas's ex-girlfriend and his one night stand fit in? Where does the girl who got her heart broken over and over again by him fit into the equation? Where does the broken, lost, hurt and confused pregnant girl fit in with the broody and mysterious hot shot basketball player and writer and the tortured moody and depressive punk rock artist?

As Haley whispers kind things to me I begin to stop crying, she helps me into bed and rings Nathan to say she's staying over with me to look out for me and I begin think of what I've done, of what we've done, me and _him_… and _her_, of what we've become, of what I've become.

'Shit.' I curse to myself before I begin to fall asleep.

**What did you think?**

**As always… lyrics for today?**

'**We fell through the ice when we tried not to slip.' - The Freshmen - The Verve Pipe.**

**One of the best songs ever!**

**Please review!**

**Later!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


	2. MY BIRTHDAY!

It's my birthday on FRIDAY! That's right this Friday.

Friday the 23rd is when I turn 18! That's right the big 1-8!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yes this may seem like a let down to u all waiting for the next chap but I'm working on it however my birthday comes first and is better!  
YAY!

Anyway send me really long reviews professing your love for me and this story from now till Friday and even after that but definitely on Friday!

Please?

I love you all!

I'm having A REALLY REALLY REALLY HARD TIME writing the next chapter. Nothing is working. It'll happen sometime but I'm sure of it. Be patient!

Lyrics for today:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LIZA HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! 

Yay for me!

Also the song altered images happy birthday is the best!

Bye bye for now my little chickadees!

The nearly 18…

Liza!

xxx-ooo-xxx


	3. Bacon, Eggs & Hash Browns along with Blu

**A/N: Also I have no idea about pregnancy thank-god. Not first-hand anyway... I don't remember much about my aunty being pregnant so I made this all up!**

**Deal with it!**

**Chapter 2! Bacon, Eggs & Hash Browns along with Blueberry Pancakes!**

Brooke woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. She could hear something going on in the kitchen and could smell bacon. She realised it must be a bit later than usual. They looked to the clock at her bed side and found it was 10:30. Brooke frowned. She hadn't planned on wasting today. She didn't know what she'd planned it just annoyed her that she slept so late. She got out of bed and walked to the door. As she did she realised how hungry she was. The smell of bacon grew stronger and her stomach growled. Brooke entered the kitchen and found Haley cooking breakfast for her.

"Hi." Brooke said timidly.

"Morning Brooke." Haley said turning and smiling at her. "I made you breakfast."

"I can smell." Brooke said. Haley turned and looked at her.

"Smell or tell?" she asked.

"Does it matter that much?" Brooke asked.

"Guess not." Haley shrugged and served up Brooke's favourite breakfast. Bacon and eggs with a hash brown.

"Both by the way." Brooke said. Haley starred at her.

"What?" Brooke asked. "It's true." Haley nodded.

"Good point." She said. Brooke smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast Hales." She grinned.

"Anytime. Eat up." Haley commanded before going back to clean up. Brooke began to eat her breakfast. Suddenly she jumped out of her chair and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her moth. Haley quickly followed and held Brooke's hair back for her and rubbed her back soothingly as Brooke puked her guts out. After she had finished she leant back and sat on the floor opposite Haley.

"How do you feel now?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Horrible." Brooke admitted. Haley smiled.

"Have you thrown up yet?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded and crinkled her nose.

"Yeah. It was gross." She said pulling a face.

"Awww Hales I'm sorry I didn't help you." Brooke says reaching out for a hug.

"It was when you were asleep." Haley explained. They sat back and stayed like that in silence for a minute or two.

"I'm really pregnant aren't I?" Brooke asked sadly. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, you are." She said reaching for her hand.

"How did this happen?" Brooke asked.

"If I need to explain that to you not only are you totally screwed but also you must have failed Health class." Haley joked with a smile. Brooke smiled back.

"ha-ha." She said. "I just mean how could I let this happen?"

"I don't know, Lucas, alcohol, sex, no condom. Anything ringing any bells?" Haley asked.

"Yeah but I mean he was with Peyton. I knew that. Why did I sleep with him? I always said I'd never be like her. She was the one who cheated with him on me before and I swore I'd never do that... NEVER. But now I have. I called her a whore because that's what she was and she called me one... I wasn't one was I? Before I mean. When me and Luke broke up and they started dating?" Brooke asked looking at Haley with tears in her eyes.

"No of course that Brooke. You were never a whore. Peyton had no right to call you that. She's just a horrible person." Haley reassured her best friend.

"That's really sweet Hales and thank-you but I am now. I've become the whore she said I was." And tears began to fall down Brooke's face.

"Hey, hey come here Tigger." Haley said and hugged Brooke again.

"Tigger? You haven't called me that in ages." Brooke sniffled into Haley's shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm going to start. I want to see you like that again ok? Bouncy and shiny and happy." Haley said looking into Brooke's eyes. Brooke smiled.

"I'll try." She said.

"There we go. That's my girl." Haley grinned and the two girls got up. They both wiped away their tears; Haley didn't know when she had started to cry.

"What do you say we go to Karen's for some food that won't make you throw up?" Haley suggested.

"Ok." She said.

Brooke and Haley got dressed and ready to go out to Karen's. Brooke drove and as they stopped at a red light Haley turned the radio on, praying that it wouldn't be a song with any connotations to Brooke and Lucas or Brooke and Peyton or their current situations. It wasn't thankfully. The song that came on brought a smile to Brooke face and she began to sing.

_'I hear the bells_

_Down in the canyons_

_It's snow in New York_

_Some blue December_

_I'm going to moon_

_About you girl'_

Haley laughed as Brooke sang along completely out of tune but not caring. Haley knew 'I Hear The Bells' by Mike Doughtery was a favourite of Brooke's.

"Come on tutor girl." Brooke said. "Sing with me." Haley smiled and began to sing.

The girls pulled up at Karen's and went inside. They slid into a booth and waited. Karen saw them and rushed over.

"Hello girls how are you today?" she asked.

"We're good how are you Karen?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine, a bit busy though." Karen admitted.

"Oh well we're in no hurry you can come back to us." Haley said. But then both girls' stomachs growled and they all laughed.

"Your stomachs seem to disagree with you." Karen smiled. "Besides you two are my favourite people in the cafe right now."

"Awww." Brooke said smiling. "Thank you."

"You know you're our favourite person too right?" Haley asked.

"So what can I get you?" Karen asked.

"Um... some of your amazing blueberry pancakes?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yum. Me too." Haley said.

"Coming up." Karen smiled.

She came back later with two plates of blueberry pancakes and set them down in front of the girls.

"Thanks Karen." They said.

"Do you want to sit down?" Brooke asked.

"Ok then." Karen smiled and dragged a chair over to sit with them. Brooke and Haley took one look at their pancakes and as they were about to begin eating they both were overcome with a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. Karen shot up and followed them alarmed.

"Girls? Are you ok?" She asked as she knocked on the door. She heard them being sick and walked in hoping they were ok. Haley was bent over the toilet and Brooke leaning over the sink.

"What's going on?" Karen asked. Brooke and Haley looked at each other before looking back at Karen.

"We're pregnant." Haley said and Brooke sunk down lower hiding her face in her arms.

"Oh girls." Karen said, Haley got up and made Brooke do the same. They stood side by side, Haley smiled at Karen but Brooke looked everywhere but the older woman's face.

"You don't hate us do you?" Haley asked and that made Brooke snap her head across to look over at Karen. Did she hate them? Not Haley surely, disappointed but happy because she had a husband. But Karen might hate her. Not married, not even dating anyone and was 17 and pregnant. Not only that but Brooke was pregnant to her son who was currently dating Peyton.

"Of course not." Karen said and walked over to give the girls a hug.

"Are you sure? I mean it is Luke's." Brooke said and looked apprehensive.

"I gathered that sweetie." Karen said.

"Yeah but he's with Peyton and I'm only two months pregnant and he's with Peyton." Brooke said.

"I know he's with Peyton and I know what it means if you're two months pregnant. I don't care." Karen said.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really. You two are amazing girls and I like to think of you as my daughters and although I think it would've been better if you both were older and out of high school but I don't care. I'll be there for you." Karen said.

"OH MY GOD! You're my favourite person ever. Brooke yelled and hugged Karen. Karen and Haley laughed and Brooke reached out and hugged Haley.

"Yay!" she said.

"Yay what?" Haley asked.

"We can be pregnant twins together." Brooke smiled. Haley grinned.

"Oh my God we can." Haley exclaimed. And Karen smiled at the two girls hugging because they'll be 'pregnant twins'.

The three women left the bathroom and all went to sit down at the booth they had previously abandoned. Karen fixed them something to eat that didn't make them throw up and they ate happily together.

Nathan came in and walked over to Brooke, Haley and Karen.

"Hi Hales." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Hi." Haley smiled and hugged him.

"Brooke." He said giving her a hug.

"Hey Nate." Brooke grinned.

"Karen." He said doing the same as he did to Brooke. Karen smiled.

"How are you Nathan?" she asked.

"I'm good, you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm ok." Karen smiled. Just then customers came in and Karen left to serve them. Nathan slipped into the booth next to Haley.

"Can I tell him? Haley asked. Nathan looked between the girls. Haley looked concerned but also happy and Brooke looked worried.

"What's going on?" he asked. Brooke bit her lip but nodded.

"Ok you can tell him." she said.

"You don't want to?" Haley asked.

"You said you wanted to." Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah but don't you want to?" Haley asked.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked confused looking between the two girls.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke said at the same time Haley said.

"Brooke's pregnant."

Nathan was stunned for a second and looked between the girls. Haley looked just like she had when she told him she was pregnant apprehensive, and Brooke looked down right terrified.

**Lyrics for now?**

**Um...**

**'Turn it up i never want to go home i only want to be a part of your breakdown**

**She got caught by the fall on the floor picked her up and she'll get let down'**

**When Your heart Stops Beating – Plain White T's!**


	4. Who You Trust & Who You Shouldn’t!

**Here you go!**

**Second chap posted today!**

**Wooooooo!**

**It's like magic huh?**

**Lol!**

**Chapter 3! Who You Trust & Who You Shouldn't!**

"That's great Brooke." He said and got up to hug her. Brooke was relieved and hugged him happily. They broke away and Nathan noticed Brooke was still upset about something.

"What's wrong Brooke?" he asked and then it hit him. He knew what bothering Brooke. He knew the father was Lucas, her very ex-boyfriend who's very much dating her very ex-best friend.

"Oh Brooke it's him isn't it? Lucas? He's the father?" Nathan asked. Brooke just nodded biting her lip again, this time it was to try and stop herself crying.

"Who cares huh?" Nathan asked and smiled at Brooke. A smile crept across her face and she hugged him again.

"Thanks Nate." She said.

"Hey I'm feeling a little left out here." Haley said getting up from her chair.

"Aw come here Hales." Brooke said and she and Nathan wrapped Haley up in a hug.

Just then the bell above the door rung out and the trio looked over still wrapped up in their hug to see Lucas and Peyton walk in holding hands.

"Do you think they've seen us?" Brooke asked.

"I think it would have been pretty hard for them not to have." Haley said.

"They've definitely seen us." Nathan said as Lucas and Peyton walked over to them.

"We can still leave right?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Don't think so." Nathan said.

"Why not? Let's just slowly move backwards and leave." Brooke suggested.

"Too late Tiger." Haley said as Lucas and Peyton reached them.

"What's going on guys?" Peyton asked smiling. Brooke resisted the urge to throw up for the third time that day as Nathan, Haley and her untangled themselves. Haley looked at Nathan, then Brooke, each of whom looked around too.

"We were just celebrating." Nathan said.

"Celebrating what?" Lucas asked. Haley looked at Brooke who looked like she was going to bolt for the door. Nathan looked worried too. She saw Brooke's pleading stare and gave her a kind smile.

"Just that I'm pregnant." She said turning to Lucas and Peyton smiling.

"Oh my God." Peyton exclaimed.

"Wow, that's great congratulations." Lucas said and Lucas and Haley hugged as did Peyton and Nathan, Lucas and Nathan then hugged and Peyton hugged Haley. Brooke felt left out and was about to leave but then Haley moved away from Peyton to be at Brooke's side. An awkward silence fell over the five teenagers. Karen emerged from the kitchen.

"Mum did you hear?" Lucas asked. Karen smiled.

"Yeah I did." She said. Haley, Nathan and Brooke turned to look at her, their eyes begging her not to tell about Brooke.

"Isn't it great?" Peyton asked and Karen smiled again.

"Uh-huh." She said nodding. She walked up to Brooke and Haley and put an arm around each of them.

"Come on Luke, let's sit down." She said walking to the booth Nathan, Haley and Brooke had been sitting at. She picked up Brooke's bag from the seat and put it on the table before sitting in her seat.

"Come and join us." Peyton said smiling brightly. Brooke knew Peyton didn't mean for her to join them. Haley and Nathan did too.

"Um... no thanks." Haley said and Lucas was confused while Peyton pouted.

"We have to go." Haley said linking arms with Brooke.

"Oh, ok then. Are you sure you guys can't stay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's ok Hales. We can reschedule our plans for some other time." Brooke smiled. Haley shook her head firmly.

"Nope. A promise is a promise Brookie." Haley said. She turned back to Lucas and Peyton.

"Maybe some other time ok?" she said and not even waiting for an answer she turned her back and pulled Brooke along with her to the counter.

"Karen!" Haley called.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked coming out from the kitchen.

"We have to go." Haley said. Karen nodded.

"Ok." She said and caught sight of Haley and Brooke's linked arms and smiled.

"You have fun girls." She said.

"Bye Karen." They said.

"Bye." Karen smiled and went back to the kitchen.

"You too Nathan." She said as she walked away.

"Bye Karen." He called. Haley marched Brooke to the door and Nathan followed.

"Bye." They heard Lucas yell as they left but none of them called back.

"Thanks." Brooke said smiling as she and Haley walked still arm and arm, with Nathan at their side to the car.

"Anytime." Haley smiled.

"Yeah Brooke, we're with you." Nathan said and offered her a smile.

"Love you both for it." Brooke grinned.

"And I am actually going to make you a promise." Haley said.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"I will always, always, ALWAYS be there for you no matter what. Always." Haley vowed. Brooke grinned.

"Me too, for you I mean." She said.

"So it's Tigger and Tutor girl Best Buds Forever?" Haley asked.

"Cloths over Bros baby." Brooke smiled and the girls knocked fists.

"What about me?" Nathan protested.

"Alright then." Haley said, rolling her eyes playfully with a grin.

"Yeah Nate you can join our club." Brooke smiled.

"What's the club called?" Nathan asked.

"The Three Amigos." Brooke said decidedly.

"Sounds good." Haley said sticking her hand out.

"Sounds better than good Hales." Brooke teased and stuck her hand out on top of Haley's.

"I'm in." Nathan said putting his hand onto of Brooke's. Haley put her other hand on Nathan's, Brooke followed as did Nathan, then Haley moved her first hand from the bottom of the pile to the top, Brooke copied and Nathan did to. The three teens stood beside the car each moving the hands to be on the top of the pile until they started to laugh.

"Ok ready?" Brooke said laughing.

"Yep." Haley and Nathan replied. Each of them now kept their hands still on top of each others.

"One three..." Nathan said. The girls nodded.

"One." Nathan counted.

"Two." Haley said with a grin.

"Three." Brooke said casting a look at Nathan and Haley.

"The Three Amigos." They all said together and raised their hands in the air.

"Want to go to the mall?" Brooke suggested.

"Sure." Haley nodded and the two girls climbed in the car. Nathan sighed and shook his head.

"Hurry up Nathan." Brooke called from the car.

"Yeah let's go." Haley added and Nathan smiled before jumping in the driver's seat.

Brooke and Haley had successfully maxed out their credit cards.

"Hales I don't think we'll be able to pay rent after this." Nathan teased while Brooke and Haley turned around and said in unison.

"Shut up Nathan." But they were smiling. They girls shopped for a while longer before they stopped to have lunch, neither Brooke or Haley threw up this time which was good. After eating the trio headed off to shop some more but stopped outside a baby store and 'ooooohed' and 'ahhhhh' at the 'oh so totally adorable' and 'majorly cute' outfits. Nathan left and went to the bathroom but the girls stayed starring at the clothes.

"Well, well, well isn't this cute?" a voice asked behind them. Brooke and Haley turned to find Rachel standing there. Brooke felt fear shot through her but hope it didn't show on her face. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do about the baby, she wanted to keep it but she had no idea how to handle it. She didn't need Rachel telling the whole school about her being pregnant.

"What do you want Rachel?" Haley asked annoyed at the sight of the redhead and knowing what she would do with this information. Haley didn't want anyone to hurt Brooke.

"Just to say hi." Rachel smirked. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." She said and was happy to feel Haley linking arms with her again.

"Well there is one other thing." Rachel said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Just that it's so cute you're looking at baby clothes. Who's the lucky guy?" Rachel asked.

"Nathan." Haley said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Wow and she's still breathing?" she asked.

"God you're a dumbass aren't you." Haley said. "I'm pregnant."

"Duh." Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "That doesn't mean Brooke's not either."

"That's not true." Brooke said and she knew her voice had wavered.

"Yeah it is." Rachel said.

"Just because Brooke was looking at baby clothes with me, a pregnant woman by the way, doesn't mean she's pregnant." Haley said.

"All I'm saying is the entire student body will find it very interesting." Rachel threatened.

"No one will believe you." Brooke said trying to pull herself up tall.

"Maybe, maybe not." Rachel said. "It doesn't help you that I found a pregnancy test in the trash in my bathroom." Brooke was stunned.

"That's mine." Haley spoke up. "Brooke was there for moral support because I was afraid."

"Why? You're married... I mean it's not like you got drunk and had sex with your ex-boyfriend who is currently dating your ex-best friend. It's not like you've now become a hypocrite." Rachel said looking Brooke in the eyes knowing that's what Brooke was most afraid of.

"Look Rachel everybody knows you hate Brooke and they all know you're a lying slut. They might even think it's you that's pregnant." Haley said.

"Yeah right." Rachel scoffed.

"Why not? You sleep with enough guys? You're the easiest person at our school." Haley said. "Speaking of that shouldn't you be getting checked for diseases? Go on; run off to your appointment at the free clinic."

"Should that be what Brooke's doing?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Brooke said suddenly breaking from her silence.

"So it is true?" Rachel crooned. "You are pregnant."

"No." Brooke said but it sounded weak even to her.

"Just wait till everyone hears about this." Rachel smirked.

"Have fun with that." Haley said. "No one will believe you."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't." Rachel said. "You'll just have to wait till Monday to find out won't you?"

"Slut." Brooke called.

"Shouldn't you be looking in a mirror when you say that?" Rachel asked and Brooke fell silent. Rachel left and Haley and Brooke stood frozen to the spot, too stunned to move.

Nathan came up to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Rachel was just here." Haley said.

"What did she want?" Nathan asked. Rachel annoyed him greatly.

"To ruin my life." Brooke said quietly.

"Come on Brookie." Nathan called.

"I'm not going." Brooke said from behind her bedroom door.

"Yes you are Tigger." Haley said barging in. "No will have believed that skank but if you hide out people will start to believe it." Brooke was hiding under her blankets.

"I don't want to go." She complained.

"You have to." Haley said.

"We'll be here for you Brooke." Nathan said.

"I'm still not going." Brooke said. Haley ripped the blankets from her bed. Brooke glared at her.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" she asked.

"Coz you're coming to school." Haley said smiling at her friend. "Come on. Up you get."

"We'll be waiting." she said as she closed the door. A groan and incoherent mumble was the response from Brooke.

"Love you too." Haley called back laughing. Nathan hugged her as they heard the water start running.

Brooke had finally gotten ready and Nathan and Haley gave her a ride to school. They parked in the parking lot and began to walk into the building. All around them people starred and whispered to each other. Everyone knew and everyone believed it. Brooke tried to walk back to the car but Nathan and Haley stopped her. They each linked an arm with her and the three teens stood side by side.

"You can do this Brooke." Nathan said.

"No I can't." Brooke said shaking her head but allowing herself to be walked closer to the building.

"Yes you can Tigger." Haley said from her right.

"But I don't want to." Brooke protested.

"We'll be here Brooke." Nathan said. "We're not leaving you, one for all and all for one. That the three amigo's motto right?" Nathan asked.

"No it's not." Brooke said.

"That's the three musketeers." Haley agreed.

"Whatever, we're here for you and you're here for us. That's how it goes Brookie, you're stuck with us. This is one of those times we're not letting you go." Nathan said.

"Really?" Brooke asked looking side to side at Nathan then Haley.

"Of course, it's the three of us no matter what." Haley promised. Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said taking a deep breath. "I can do this. No wait we can do this right?"

"Yes." Nathan and Haley reassured her. The trio entered their high school and began to talk down the hallways together. Then they saw Rachel grinning at her locker which was to over from Brooke's. Brooke faltered slightly.

"You can do this." Nathan said.

"We're right here." Haley promised. Brooke nodded. She got her stuff from her locker all three of them ignoring Rachel and started to walk down the halls again. Luckily they were in the same roll call class and after that Brooke and Haley had Science, then Haley was tutoring Brooke, after that it was recess. They could deal with everything else later.

"Always knew you were a slut." Theresa said as she walked past Brooke. Brooke's shoulders slumped.

"She's one to talk." Haley said glaring at Theresa.

"Who cares about her?" Nathan asked.

"It's not just going to be her is it but? It's everyone. Look?" Brooke exclaimed motioning to the halls where girls where in groups whispering and guys just starred.

"They don't matter." Haley said.

"I want to believe that so much." Brooke said sounding defeated.

"Then believe it." Haley said.

"I don't think I can." Brooke said.

"Of course you can." Nathan said. "You're Brooke Davis. You can do anything." Brooke smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"I guess it really is Boy Toy, Tutor Girl and Tigger against the world huh?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Haley said and they went to roll call.

**What do you think?**

**Took a while but here it is!**

**YAY!**

**Anyway um...yeah.**

**Review damn-it children.**

**Lyrics for today huh?**

**Drum roll please:**

** "Starlet I'm already losing it when you left an hour ago." – Standing Here – The Last Winter!**

**Love that song!**

**Later lovers!**

**- Liza!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
